Trust
by Ryokos Avatar
Summary: A somewhat dark look at the future of the Tenchiverse after Ryoko departs - OVA only. Please Review


I don't own Tenchi or anything related to it. I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
{ } - thoughts  
  
" " - spoken words  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
A lone figure lay on the roof of a small house near a rather obscure Shinto shrine in Okayama. The full moon illuminating her wild mane of cyan hair and slim figure wrapped in a modest, long sleeve, blue and gold dress. The great beauty of the night sky completely escaped her golden cat-like eyes for tonight she was entirely focused on a matter of utmost importance to her, a matter of her heart.  
  
{Tonight.}  
  
{Tonight is the night. After this night I will either be in his arms for the rest of my existence or I will be confined to a cursed existence of complete loneliness in the darkness of space.}  
  
{I don't want to do this I really don't, but it has to be done for all three of our sakes.}  
  
"Damn you, Tenchi. Why do you have to keep stringing Ayeka and me along?"  
  
{Well, I might as well do this while my anger is giving me strength.}  
  
With that thought she floated up to a standing position and phased to the couch, where she grabbed a small cushion. With that in tow she instantly appeared outside Tenchi's window. Making sure he was still asleep she used a tiny bit of power to force open the catch and then opened the window so she could fly in. Ever since the princess had placed that barrier around his room she could only get in through an open window, but in the right mindset nothing could stop her from getting to him.  
  
As she stood beside his bed, watching him sleep, her resolve began to waiver a little.  
  
{No. I must be strong this isn't just about what I want anymore; this must happen for the good of all three of us. If nothing is done it will go on like this forever and we will never be happy.}  
  
Gathering her courage she reached out and lightly shook Tenchi awake.  
  
Almost instantly he awoke opening his mouth to scream, "Get off me, Ryoko", or something along the lines of that but before he could she slammed the pillow to his mouth to mute him.  
  
"Tenchi, stop trying to yell I won't be trying anything tonight. I just want to talk nothing more.", she hissed into his ear.  
  
"This is a private conversation that needs to take place and if you wake up her that won't happen. Now, I am going to remove the pillow if you promise not to yell. Nod your head if you agree."  
  
Hesitantly he nodded his head, but more to return his oxygen supply than anything else. After more than 2 years of her sneaking into his room at night to try to do things to him or with him he was very skeptical about anything she said to him when they were alone together in his room.  
  
After she extracts the pillow from his face, Ryoko's resolve waivers a second time and she freezes.  
  
"Well, you said you had something important to talk about." Tenchi said grumpily.  
  
His words snap her out of her pause and after gathering her courage she speaks.  
  
"Yes. Tenchi, I have been thinking long and hard about our relationship and I have come to a resolution to our dilemma, you either admit your love to me now or I leave never to return."  
  
R - {Well, I said it no going back now.}  
  
T - {What! She sounds serious; I can't just let her.... wait a minute this is probably another one of her schemes to get me together with her. Man, I don't give her enough credit with those tricks any more she almost had me, well she's not getting any different of a response than I usually give her.}  
  
Tenchi's face flashes a frown for only a second, but Ryoko catches it with her acute vision and begins to worry.  
  
{Why did he frown? I was almost certain he would be happy to pick me.}  
  
"Ryoko, you know I can't choose between Ayeka and you that way, now go back to bed. I am really tired and I don't want to talk about this now."  
  
He then layback down and rolled over so he facing away from her.  
  
With those 2 sentences Tenchi did something no one else ever could, he shattered The Great Space Pirate Ryoko's heart to a million pieces.  
  
{He didn't choose me. He didn't even think I was being serious.}  
  
"Very well your choice is made. Goodbye.", she uttered in a very shaky whisper.  
  
As she spoke those words a single tear fell from her face and she was gone before it hit the floor.  
  
Off she flew into space drawing on the power of the gems to increase her speed to the fastest she could manage while being wracked with sobs and tears. She could go faster with her ship, but she would not force Ryo-oh- ki to leave and hurt Sasami in the process. Quickly she left the atmosphere and continued on her journey away from him and the place that reminded her most of him, while leaving a trail of tears all the way out of the solar system.  
  
{He doesn't love me; he never did and never will. How can he love me when he doesn't trust.}  
  
Upon passing the last planet she turned and said a silent goodbye to the only place she had ever called home, never to return or so she thought.  
  
---------------------5 YEARS LATER-----------------------------------------  
  
A familiar spiky red and black ship streaks into the solar system, it's target Earth, it's mission, only the pilot knows. With almost no light present in the control chamber a lone figure is barely visible seated in the floating pilots chair. As the ship neared it's destination the cloaked and hooded figure appeared to muse out loud to her self.  
  
"After all these years of keeping true to my word I am forced to crawl back to him.", she said with obvious spite.  
  
Reaching up with both hands, one gloved and the other deathly pale and extremely scarred, she pulled off the hood revealing the face of a very changed Ryoko. Her once wild, spiky hair now hung limp and dull. Her once perfect face was now very drawn and marred by a cybernetic implant about the size of a fist with a blood red replacement where her left eye should have been.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
As soon as Ryo-oh-ki reached the Masaki household, Ryoko teleported to outside and looked around surprised at what she saw. The area was overgrown with vegetation and the house was dirty and in shambles. Once she entered the house she saw it was even worse inside than out; everything was covered in dirt and dust, there were holes in the floor and ceiling and damage to the walls, empty food containers and trash were everywhere. As she headed upstairs cloak flowing behind her, she noticed there was one clean spot in the mess, the place where she used to sleep on the support beam. She got a sad look on her face for a moment but then shook her head and resumed her grim expression.  
  
When she finally arrived at Tenchi's room she phased right through the door to see Tenchi facing away from her with a gun pointed at his head.  
  
"Whoever you are leave now and don't try to stop Me.", he said without moving an inch.  
  
"Sorry, but I need you alive.", she replied while her left eye glowed a bright red and a narrow beam of energy shot forth knocking the gun from his hand and melting the barrel to slag.  
  
Moving inhumanly fast, he had tenchi-ken's blade at her throat before it seemed that Ryoko could react.  
  
"You've gotten much better since I was last here, but still not good enough to best me.", she said pointing with her gloved hand to her own blade which was positioned right over his heart. He then reeled back as if he had been punched and stared at her.  
  
"Ry...Ryoko, your back." he stuttered and in an instant tenchi-ken was on the floor and he was reaching out to hug her. He had to stop rather suddenly though, because of Ryoko's blade pointed at his throat.  
  
"Don't come near me!! You made your choice that night five years ago, now live with it." she spat at him, her left eye burning a bright red.  
  
"But..." he started to reply only to be interrupted by a loud "SHUT YOUR #&@%ING MOUTH!!" from Ryoko.  
  
She then went onto say, "If it was up to me I wouldn't even be here, I would never have come here again. But Princess Ayeka and the resistance need you and I was elected to bring you to them."  
  
(To be continued....)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
My first fanfic finally is underway. Tell me what you think - praises or criticisms. I'd also like any suggestions for where I should take this, it helps my creativity. 


End file.
